The Start of a New Beginning--A Transformers G1 Story
by BBPRIMEFAN101
Summary: Optimus Prime and Elita One await the arrival of their sparkling, but things come to a shattering halt when Elita is involved in an accident, and her life and the life of their baby hang in the balance.


" **The Start of a New Beginning"—a G1 TF Story**

 **Summary: Optimus Prime and his sparkmate Elita One await the day of their sparkling's arrival, but things come to a shattering halt when Elita is involved in an accident, and her life and the life of their baby hangs in the balance.  
**

 **A/N: ~I wish to thank a friend on deviantART and Sparkling Lover for helping me set this up; I do not know how G1 Transformers reproduce, so I am just going to do it similar to human methods~**

 ****this is the edited, reposted version of my "New Additions" story.****

 **G1 Transformers © Hasbro**

 **Sparkling © ME**

* * *

 **~The Start of a New Beginning~**

Optimus Prime stared out of the window of his home while holding an Energon cube in one hand, gazing out at the city of Iacon down below. Ever since the Great Cybertronian War ended and the Decepticons were no more with the termination of Megatron, the streets of each city on Cybertron were alive again, buzzing with activity. Once the war ended, they all returned to Cybertron to rebuild their planet, but promised their human allies that they would visit. The Autobots—even though the war was over and affiliations were no longer needed, they still addressed each other as Autobots—gratefully rewarded Optimus for all of the sacrifices he had made for them with a home built for a Prime where he could watch over Iacon City with his sparkmate, Elita One. Optimus was humbled and indeed beholden, but he felt the home was really unnecessary—until he discovered that Elita One was carrying.

Ever since word broke out about the developing sparkling, the Autobots were in a frenzy, visiting Elita One at work, asking about the sparkling, whether or not if they know it is to be a femmling or a mechling, even bringing her gifts. Optimus's friends visited him too, playfully pestering him and asking him how it felt becoming a father. His reply was always the same, "It is a new challenge, one that I hope to overcome with time and experience." Optimus knew the war was over, but he felt that this new change would be just as defiant as any battle he fought. True, he had thought of settling down with Elita once the war was over, but he was still hesitant on creating a family of his own. However, now that their sparkling is already in development, there is nothing more he can do to try and change except to move on and accept the fact that he was going to be a father.

Optimus's attention focused on a slight groan coming from the berth behind him. He turned and saw Elita stirring, but didn't appear to be in distress. When he first heard her moan at night, Optimus was frightened, thinking she was hurt or something was wrong with their sparkling but Ratchet confirmed it was common in sparkling development and that the cause was just contractions, as the humans called it. He was even perturbed when Elita suddenly started purging for no apparent reason. Plus, he learned about mood swings—the hard way. Now, he had grown accustomed to these odd changes in Elita's behavior, and did his best to follow Ratchet's instructions on making sure both she and their child were healthy and comfortable.

With that in mind, he decided it was best to at least have her settle. Optimus sat down his Energon cube and went to her, gently rubbing the little bulge in her abdomen. After a while, Elita relaxed, and she returned to recharge. Optimus discovered this method one evening when he returned from a meeting; Elita was overwhelmed and very upset, so Optimus tried calming her down by caressing her abdomen. It took a while, but it managed to help Elita One unwind.

Seeing the content, calm expression on her face, Optimus knew he had succeeded in helping his sparkmate settle and smiled, quietly retracted his face mask, and kissed her diligently on her cheek plate. He picked up his cube and yawned, figuring it was time he recharged as well. After he finished his cube, he sat it aside and laid on the berth beside Elita, stroked her hand, and then slipped into recharge.

* * *

"Elita, please, allow me."

"No, Optimus, I insist."

"I do not want you getting hurt."

"You are so protective." The two sparkmates had been at it since they emerged from recharge that morning. Optimus was on his way towards the refuel lounge to prepare their morning servings of Energon, but Elita was determined to do it herself since it was what she originally did in the morning before she carried a sparkling. "I do not see the danger in preparing two Energon cubes, love," she told Optimus.

"You could over-brew them and burn yourself, which could affect the sparkling," Optimus began, spitting out one possible accident after another. He knew most of them sounded silly, but he just didn't want anything to happen to the femme he loved most with all his spark, nor to the child he would soon help raise and bring up into this world. "Please, Elita, go and rest while I prepare the Energon."

Elita One's expression hardened as she stared at him; then she huffed, "Fine, then," and stormed out of the refuel lounge of their home to their living hangar. Optimus watched her leave carefully; he knew that look and that tone. She was upset, or was going to be any second. However, it wasn't the first time, so Optimus didn't worry too much about it. Elita often threw a small fit when she didn't get her way, but it was always forgotten not long after.

Then Optimus felt a slight sting emanating from the spark bond he had formed with Elita, and his concern started to rise. That only occurred when something was seriously wrong. Exiting the refuel lounge, he entered the living hangar and found Elita One crying into her hands while sitting on the resting platform, or the "couch", as humans called it. Optimus went to her, sat beside her and lovingly hugged her. "Dearest Elita, what is wrong?" he asked her with a slight coo in his voice. "Are you upset because I wouldn't let you prepare our breakfast?"

Elita tugged and turned away from him. "Leave me alone, Optimus!" she sobbed. "Why are you so unfair?"

"Unfair How am I?" Optimus blinked.

"You never let me do anything anymore!" Elita wept while wiping her tears. "You always have to help me with every little thing! Walking up and down the stairs, guiding me to the wash racks, preparing our Energon! It isn't fair! You never did that before, and then all of a sudden I am having our baby and you take control of everything! I may be carrying a sparkling, but I am not helpless!"

Optimus sighed as he listened to his sparkmate cry, taking in each word she sobbed out. He didn't mean to take full control of what went on in their home; he thought he was only preventing her from harming herself and their child. He wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her while deeply purring into her audio receptor. "I am sorry, my love," he apologized. "I do not mean to be so overprotective of you and the baby. I just love you so much and dread thinking of something awful happen to you and our child. I would never forgive myself." Elita sniffled with a pout, turning her head from him. "Aw, don't be cross with me, Elita," he crooned, "or else I will have to cheer you up."

Elita squealed when she felt two hands gently tickle the sides of her abdomen and she started emanating bubbly, content giggles that Optimus loved to hear from her. It did his spark good, for he felt a warm pulse surge through their bond in the place of a cold, sorrowful one. "Stop it!" she yelped, wriggling and playfully swatting at his hands.

"I will not, until I am certain you have forgiven me," Optimus teased.

"Why you...!" The tables quickly turned, and soon Elita was tickling her sparkmate, who began begging for mercy instantly after through his guffaws and giggles. "Come on, Optimus! I thought you were the big, tough Prime! But apparently you are such a cute, little softie," she cooed, tickling his sides.

"A-Am not!" Optimus laughed.

"Are, too!"

The playful tickling continued on for a while longer before the two sparkmates eventually tired and called it a draw, curling up on the resting platform together, cuddling and purring. Elita rested her head on Optimus's shoulder while he caressed her abdomen. "How are you feeling?" he asked tiredly.

"I'm alright," Elita replied. "But having a sparkling inside you does make a few things more difficult to do."

Then came the sound of her fuel tanks rumbling, making Optimus chuckle. "You must be famished," he told her. "Would you like to make yourself some Energon, or would you mind me preparing it for you?"

Elita tapped her chin while she thought about it, then sighed and allowed Optimus to make it for her. He beamed a smile behind his face mask and hurried to the refuel lounge, promising her to make the finest Energon serving she ever had.

* * *

Later that morning, Optimus was at work in downtown Iacon at a meeting while Elita was out and about with her female Autobot friends. He did not like being away from his sparkmate, for he still worried something awful would suddenly happen. He constantly messaged her to see if she was alright or under any stress, and each time her reply was that she was fine and nothing was wrong. Optimus prayed to Primus that she would be safe until he was by her side again that evening.

Optimus was disrupted from his thoughts by a sudden nudge. Startled, he jumped up and looked around, only to find his oldest friend, Ironhide, standing over him. "Come on, Prime," he said. "It's our lunch break. We're waiting on you."

"Oh. I see. Apologies," Optimus stammered a little and stood up, hurriedly leaving the office and joining the others in the refuel lounge. He sat at a table where many of his closest Autobot comrades sat, and Ironhide took a seat beside him.

"Morning, Prime," Bumblebee greeted warmly. "How have you and the Mrs. Prime doing?"

"Doing well, Bumblebee," Optimus replied as he took a sip from his cube.

Ironhide laughed and nudged him again. "Only a month or so more, and you will be a daddy!" he chortled. "How does it feel? You under lots of stress yet? Elita gnawing and nagging at you?"

Optimus chuckled and shook his head. "Not exactly, old friend," he said. "And as for your first question, I am steadily preparing myself for it. I won't know what I need to do until it all happens."

"Just know if you ever need a sitter, you can call me up!" Jazz announced. "I'm a whiz with the little ones!"

"Me, too!" Bumblebee added.

"And if you need any toys or beds for the tyke, you can always give me a call and I'll whip up something for the little guy," said Wheeljack.

"Or little girl," Prowl pointed out. "We don't know what gender it will be yet."

"Neither do we," Optimus sighed. "We told Ratchet not to tell us so we could be surprised on the day our baby is born."

"But Optimus," said Bumblebee," if you don't know what gender it is, how will you know what to name the sparkling?"

"Elita told me that we would know the second we saw him or her," Optimus answered, drinking down more of his cube. T

Then Ironhide suddenly got a message from his sparkmate, Chromia, and chuckled as he answered the call. "What is it, doll?" he asked with a smirk. That smirk dropped like anchors in a spark beat. They could hear the panic in Chromia's voice on the other end of the channel. "I-I see. Thanks, doll, I'll tell him. Yes he's right here. Yes, I'll tell him!" He ended the call and looked to Optimus.

"What is it?" Prime asked, a sinking feeling emerging in the pit of his fuel tanks.

"It's Elita," Ironhide answered. "Chromia says she was hit by another bot while crossing the street. She is on her way to the emergency room as we speak."

It was Optimus's worst fear come to life.

He dropped his cube, jumped up from the table, took off out of the refuel lounge, out of the building and into the streets, transforming into his vehicle form and speeding off to the emergency room as fast as he could. He started to feel painful throbs in the spark bond and he winced. "Please, Elita..." he begged softly. "Be alright...! Let our child be alright...!"

Making his way to the emergency room, he frantically searched for his lover. He eventually found her being carried on a table down a hallway, being guided by Ratchet and his medical staff. "Ratchet!" he cried and raced to catch up. "What happened, what is the damage?!"

"She was struck from the side," Ratchet explained as quickly as he could, "and she landed on her abdomen. She is in critical condition, and the sparkling's life could be in danger."

"What will you do?!" Optimus asked. "What will you do to save my sparkmate and my baby?!"

"We need to treat Elita's injuries, but the sparkling will need to be removed as quickly as possible. The baby's life comes first."

"Please, promise me they will both be alright!" Optimus demanded as tears began to sting his optics. "Please, Ratchet...!"

Ratchet sighed. "I will do what I can, my friend. In the meantime, please wait outside," he replied, and then took off to catch up with his medical team as they led Elita to the operating room.

Optimus felt like sobbing his spark out, but he knew he had to be strong, for both his sparkmate and his sparkling. He paced a little in the hall, angrily scolding himself, blaming himself for what has happened. "Idiot...you slagging idiot, why did you allow her to go out?!" He growled, fighting the urge to strike something so he wouldn't disturb the other patients, and slumped down in the nearest chair, resting his head in his hands.

"My child isn't even born yet...and I am already a terrible father..."

* * *

Optimus was gently shook awake by Ratchet. He yawned, stretched and got to his feet. "H-How long has it...?" he slurred.

"It's late at night, Prime," Ratchet answered, and gently smiled. "Elita is some fighter. She'll be alright."

At this, Optimus brightened up. "You are serious?! She is alright?! She is well?!"

"Yes, yes, Optimus, she is well. We managed to patch up her wounds before any more serious damage could be done. However, she will need to stay here in the emergency room for about a week so her injuries can heal."

"And our baby? How is our baby, Ratchet?" Optimus asked eagerly.

Ratchet smiled and gestured him to follow. "Come with me, Optimus. I'd like to show you something." Optimus was a little confused, and dazed from jumpstarting, and followed Ratchet to Elita's room.

They slowly entered, opening and closing the door quietly. Elita was sound asleep, resting peacefully. Optimus cautiously went to her and kissed her forehead. "Oh, my love. Thank Primus you are well," he sighed of relief. Then he noticed her flat abdomen and looked to Ratchet. "Where is our baby?" he asked again.

"They're fine, Optimus. They are over here."

"...They? Did you just say...?" Not quite sure he heard right, he stood beside his old friend and noticed two incubation cubes. Inside were two of the tiniest sparklings Optimus had ever laid his optics upon. They were the size of his hands! One was a light red color with two small pigtail appendages on the side of its helm, and the other was a bright green with a single ponytail appendage. They appeared so fragile, weak and helpless. They had tubes down their throats, pumping Energon into their systems. And they were his. These two tiny, fragile sparklings were his. His optics shone brightly as he gawked at them. "They...are so small, Ratchet..."

Ratchet nodded. "That is because they are prematurely developed. They still needed a month more to grow, but because of the accident, we could not afford any risks of damage to them, so we had them removed. So far, they seem healthy; just very weak. Oh, and they are both little femmlings, in case you were wondering."

"Femmlings..." Optimus gasped. "Femmlings...I have two daughters..." He knelt down in between the incubation cubes and looked into them, watching the poor sparklings weakly wriggle their feet, grunting and moaning. It tore him to pieces to see his newly born daughters this way, and it brought him to tears. "My poor little things...!" he whispered, slipping a finger through and ever-so-carefully caressed the green sparkling's hand. "My little ones...I am sorry this happened to you..."

Ratchet rested a gentle hand on Optimus's shoulder. "Do not blame yourself," he said. "This was all an accident. Neither you nor Elita knew this would happen." Optimus shuddered a sigh and focused on his little femmlings. "And do not fret, Optimus. Although they will take a while longer than usual to grow up like other sparklings, they should be healthy enough by the end of the week. They will recuperate with their mother. You may stay as long as you wish."

Optimus nodded, agreeing to stay here at the emergency room for the whole week. He would not dare leave his sparkmate and his children alone.

* * *

Optimus and Elita were awoken from recharge by the frail squeaks and cries of their sparklings at the dawn of Elita's final day in the emergency room. Both sparkmates groaned a little as they stirred from slumber. Both had imagined being woken up by their sparklings' cries would be bothersome and irritating, but at the moment, each time they hear their babies' crying, their sparks flutter with warmth. Elita One smiled as she sleepily looked down at her lap, where she cradled their daughters close to her breast plates for whenever they needed to be fed again. "Good morning, my darlings," she cooed softly. The little ones responded with soft whimpers as they struggled to open their optics.

Optimus got up from the chair he slept in all week, stretched and yawned, then went to his sparkmate's bedside and peeked in at the little ones. The two little sparklings made minute gurgles and cute yawns as they stirred from sleep, awakening from the sound of their father's footsteps, their enormous, bright optics fluttering open. "Oh, look who's awake," he crooned as he watched them squirm about on their backs in Elita's loving arms, chuckling as their hands attempted to reach up and touch him. "Look who's awake. Ooh, you are so small!"

"And look who's hungry," Elita chuckled at the sound of two hungry fuel tanks grumbling. She then opened up her breast plates, revealing two large sacks of Energon, and diligently propped up the babies against them so they could feed. Once they found the teat, they started sipping, cuddling close to Elita's warm chest and listening to her gentle spark beat.

"When do you suppose I can hold them, Elita?" Optimus asked. "I have longed to have them close to my spark."

"You may after I feed them, but you need to wash your hands first," she told him. "Their immune systems are not fully functional. I do not want our little bundles of joy getting sick."

"Of course." Optimus hurried to the racks and scrubbed his hands squeaky clean, dried them off, and returned to his sparkmate's side. "The others will arrive in an hour or so," he reminded her. Once their friends heard word that Elita and the sparklings were alright, they waited for the end of the week to come so they could give their congratulations and lay eyes on the new babies. However, what really got them stirring was the fact that Optimus Prime and Elita One were having TWINS, which made their patience wear thin very quickly.

"Well, as long as they are quiet and clean," Elita sighed. "I know a few of them who do not take much care of themselves, even though they claim that they do."

Optimus laughed. "Do not fear. I am sure Ratchet will make sure they are in perfect condition before they are allowed in." He then leaned in to kiss his sparkmate's cheek plate. "Everything will be alright."

A little while, Ratchet entered to check in on Elita and the sparklings. "Good morning," he greeted. "How are you three lovely ladies doing?"

"Just fine, Ratchet," she replied, glancing down at the sparklings, who continued to feed. "I am just now serving the little ones breakfast."

"I see. I would have come in earlier, but I didn't want to disturb you."

"Have you heard word from the others?" Optimus asked.

"I have, but too many to focus," Ratchet chuckled as he got some of his tools ready to examine the sparklings. "They were all talking at once, asking me this and asking that and other stuff. If they plan to behave like that in here, then they'll have to wait outside and see through the window. If I may, I'd like to see one of them."

"Of course." Elita carefully detached the tiny, green-plated femmling from her breast, and cooed sadly when the little one started emanating squeaky cries; apparently she wasn't finished eating. "Oh my, she is fussy," Elita couldn't help but chuckle. "Here, let us try the other one." She gently removed the second femmling and handed her to Ratchet.

"There we go," he said, carefully holding her close to his spark so she kept warm. He heard a small, deep whine and looked up to see Optimus with an anxious expression on his face plate. Ratchet laughed softly so he wouldn't startle the sparkling in his hands. "Was that you, Prime?"

"He's excited about holding the babies," Elita teased, making Optimus flush.

"Don't worry, Optimus. You'll get your turn," Ratchet said and placed a stethoscope to her chest, listening to her spark beat. "Spark rate is normal," he confirmed. "Sounds healthy, nothing seems irregular or out of place. This one is clear. I will check the second femmling once she has finished feeding."

Then, a tiny, kitten-like sneeze came from the light-red femmling the medic held. Optimus perked up at the little sneeze, thinking something was wrong, and raced over. "What's wrong? Is she alright? She is not becoming sick already, is she?!" he asked.

Ratchet laughed. "She is fine, Optimus, she just sneezed. She is probably starting to get a little cold. She is shivering a little. She needs the warmth of her carriers." He started handing the little one back to Elita, but stopped and smiled, handing her to Optimus. "Go on, big guy."

Optimus Prime, who was so eager to embrace his daughters, was now hesitant and worrisome. As he stared at the squirming femmling, he pondered over what horrible things could happen if he held her improperly. Would she fall, slipping through his arms and land on the floor? Would she resent him? He swallowed hard and backed up a little. "I...I am not so sure anymore, Ratchet," he stammered. "I might be too big. I could hurt them."

"Optimus, you told me not too long ago you longed to have them close to your spark," Elita pointed out. "Now you are chickening out?"

"I am not chickening out, Elita. I just..." Optimus sighed and looked away, then raised his gaze when he heard the sparkling whimper. He watched her fret helplessly in Ratchet's hands, clenching her tiny fists and shifting her little feet, weakly starting to cry.

That was when he felt a strange feeling in his spark.

He felt fear, loneliness, sadness.

He looked to Elita, but she didn't appear to express any of those emotions. He glanced at the crying sparkling and wondered if he was feeling what she felt. As the sparkling continued to cry, he had the urge to go to her and calm her down. Slowly, he approached Ratchet, holding his hands out. Ratchet laid the little sparkling into his hands and backed away.

Optimus very carefully brought the sparkling to his chest, hoping that the steady pulsing and warmth that emanated from his spark would help calm the baby. At that moment, he was overwhelmed by so many emotions; he was happy, but also affected by his daughter's emotions. He didn't want to feel sad or scared, nor did he wish for the child to remain sad and afraid.

"Shh, it's alright," he spoke softly, retracting his face mask and raising the sparkling a little closer to his face so she could hear him. "It's alright. Do not cry...I am here...Daddy's here..." He diligently swayed from side to side, rocking the baby to help her relax, very gently and not too fast. "There, there, love...it's okay...Do not be scared..." he kept cooing softly. Soon, he no longer felt fear, but warmth and trust. The little femmling opened her huge, wet optics, blinking at him. She then felt his lip plates kiss her helm, the lips feeling warm and not too wet. "Hello, sweetspark...I'm your daddy...Your daddy..." His spark danced with joy. He was a father, and he was holding one of his daughters for the first time. Despite being capable of keeping his emotions in check for nearly half of his stellar cycles, he could feel tears brim his optics. He nuzzled get gently by brushing his nose plate with hers. "I promise, I will take good care of you and your sister, and your mommy, too. I'll make sure you both are happy, healthy, and grow up strong and beautiful. I promise, with all my spark."

The femmling blinked at him. She saw his mouth moving, but didn't know what this giant was saying. She didn't know why, but she felt safe around him like she did her mommy. He had the same warmth and love she had. Seeing she could trust this gentle giant, she squeakily cooed and reached up to touch his face. Optimus heartily chuckled and lowered his head so the sparkling could touch his chin. Ratchet smiled as he finished examining the second femmling, handing her back to Elita and confirming she was healthy like her twin.

Then there came a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Ratchet called out.

"It's Megatron! Who do you think it is?!" came Ironhide's voice.

Ratchet rolled his optics with a scoff. "Just a moment," he said, then turned to the new parents. "It may get crazy. Optimus, you might want to sit down. Sit near Elita. That's it. Keep the sparklings close, both of you. I don't want to risk the others coming into too close contact with them until they've grown a little more."

"Of course," Elita said, adjusting the fussy sparkling in her arms. "Calm down, sweetspark, we are about to have company."

Ratchet then went to the door and cracked it open to see Optimus's and Elita's friends waiting outside. Before they could enter, he held his hand up, then curled his fingers inward to make a fist. "The sparklings are resting," he told them, "and if any of you wake them up or make them cry, I'll throw you out the window. Is that clear?"

"Clear as New Crystal City, Ratchet," Jazz answered, giving a thumbs up.

"Have you all been sanitized?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes," said Huffer. "We had to go through the decontamination process twice before coming here."

"Come on, Ratch, let us in!" Ironhide demanded. "I wanna meet my god-kids!"

Ratchet rolled his optics again and opened the door wide enough for them to enter, reminding them to be quiet as they passed by. The visitors crowded around Optimus and Elita's hospital berth, gasping and admiring the little ones they each held. The little green femmling in Elita's arms continued to fuss while she slept; the little light-red femmling Optimus cradled clung to his chest plating, snuggling close and curling herself into a tiny ball.

"Oh my, aren't they just precious," Firestar cooed.

"This one's a feisty one," Chromia stated, pointing to the green femmling. "She's gonna be a tough one when she grows up, just like her mother. I guarantee it."

"Thank you, Chromia," Elita smiled.

"They are adorable," squealed Moonracer. "Oh, I just want to squeeze them and hug them!"

"Well, you will have to wait until they have grown a little more," Elita One told her.

"I think this one's got your nose plate, Optimus," said Prowl, stroking the red femmling's head.

Optimus chuckled. "Well, we won't know until she grows."

"They are so tiny," Ironhide pointed out, observing the sparkling in Optimus's arms closely. "You could easily step on 'em if you weren't careful."

Optimus's fuel tank churned at that thought. His old friend was right; his daughters were small enough to be easily unnoticed. The thought of accidentally stepping on his babies ran his Energon cold. "I would prefer not to think about that, Ironhide," he said, holding the baby he held a little closer.

"Can I see?" Bumblebee asked, coming up to Optimus. Prime carefully presented the tiny femmling to the yellow minobot while still holding her; Bumblebee grinned and asked if he could touch her. Optimus agreed, allowing Bumblebee to play with his daughter's hands and feet. "She's so cute, Optimus," he said, and giggled when he tickled the little one's feet and she pulled away. "Ooh, someone's got ticklish feetsies. So, what's her name?"

"Name?" Optimus repeated.

"Yeah, we wanna know their names," said Jazz.

Optimus and Elita glanced at one another, then back at the crowd of guests. "Well..." Optimus began.

"We haven't exactly thought of any names yet," Elita finished.

"What?!" exclaimed the guests. The sparklings were alarmed by the sudden raise of voices in the room, and they became frightened. Clinging to their parents, they started to whimper.

Ratchet growled and gave whatever bot he could reach a smack on the head with his wrench. "You slag-heads! I thought I told you not to scare them!"

"You're making it worse!" Firestar spat back. All of the yelling scared the little ones, and the loud voices hurt their tiny, sensitive audio receptors, making them cry louder and harder in fear. Everyone looked to them and appeared guilty, even Ratchet.

Optimus and Elita could feel their daughters' fear through their spark bond, and they couldn't help but smile and go "Awww" at the sound of their frightened crying and whimpering. The surges through their bond told them that their daughters wanted them to make the loud noises stop because they did not like it. Somewhat thanks to Ratchet, the scolding and yelling had ceased; all that was left was to calm the little ones down. Elita carefully bounced the sparkling she cradled and shushed softly, soothingly telling her that everything was alright. Optimus started to rock his body side to side again, softly and deeply purring to help relax the femmling in his arms. After a moment of gentle coaxing and the warm comfort of their carriers, the sparklings managed to stop crying. The parents sighed of relief and smiled at one another.

Moonracer sniffled as she dabbed her optics. "That was so sweet," she sobbed.

Chromia nudged Ironhide. "When are we gonna get together, huh?" Ironhide turned redder than red and was at a loss for words, making the crowd laugh, but laugh quietly so they don't disturb the little ones again.

Bumblebee faced the new parents again and asked, "So, what do you think you'll name them?"

"We're just dying to know," said Jazz.

Optimus looked to Elita. "Would you like to go first? I am still thinking," he said, chuckling sheepishly.

Elita giggled. "Okay then," she said and glanced down at the green, fussy femmling. "My, you will not sit still, will you, sweetspark? Hmm. What would be the perfect name for you?" She kept staring at her baby while pondering, until she at last thought of a name. "I know a wonderful name for you. You shall be...Emerald."

"Emerald?" everyone echoed.

"Yes," Elita One began to explain. "Her armor coating is the color of an emerald gem, and it is a deep, dominant color. Wouldn't you think so?"

"I suppose," said Ratchet.

Elita smiled and cuddled the femmling. "So it's settled. You will be our little gem. Little miss Emerald."

"Emerald sounds like a perfect name," Optimus said, and looked to the sleepy sparkling. "Hmm...this one has been fairly calm, and is pretty easy to soothe. Very serene, if I say so myself..." Then an idea came to him. "I know the perfect name. Little Serena."

"Serena?" the others repeated.

"Yes," Optimus nodded. "She's quite at peace, especially when she's asleep. And she is gentle and relaxed, not fussing like her sister. I think the name suits her."

"I agree, my love," Elita smiled.

Ratchet filled in missing data on a data-pad. "Alright. Now we've got names. Serena and Emerald. Both healthy little femmlings. Just be sure you take good care of them since they are smaller due to premature development."

"And watch where you step," Ironhide chortled, earning himself a rough nudge from Ratchet and Chromia. "Ow!"

Ratchet chuckled and looked at the time. "Alright, everyone, time for you to go," he announced. "I need to get Elita One and the sparklings ready to go home in a while." The visitors bid their farewells, both to the couple and the sparklings, and then left. Once they were gone, he turned to Optimus and Elita. "Elita, I'd like you to rest a bit longer while I get you and your daughters ready to go."

Elita One yawned and nestled back in her hospital berth. "Sure thing, doctor," she said.

"I could use a little nap myself," Optimus chuckled exhaustedly. "I say we follow Serena and Emerald's lead and sleep." Ratchet smiled and them left them alone.

Optimus tenderly kissed Serena's helm as he rocked her, then he glanced at his sparkmate. Elita smiled at him as she adjusted herself into a more comfortable position. "Are your arms getting tired?" she asked quietly.

Optimus shook his head. "Not at all," he whispered. He smiled and sent loving, warm pulses through their spark bond to help her sleep. "I love you, Elita One."

Elita fluttered, feeling the warmth, and drifted off. "I love you, Optimus Prime..." she managed to say before succumbing to exhaustion.

Optimus smiled and looked down to Serena. He played with one of her pigtail appendages, making it bobble and bounce. He cradled her head in his hand and balanced her tiny body on his arms, making sure she was in a comfortable position. He watched her sleep peacefully, contently. He felt proud of himself for being able to calm his daughter and that he had instantly gained her trust. He hoped he would be a good—no, _great_ father to Serena and Emerald. He would do everything he promised; do everything in his power to keep them healthy, happy, and safe. Optimus kissed Serena's helm one final time before drifting off to sleep with the rest of his family.

While the war for Cybertron had forced Optimus to lock away his emotions, the birth of his two beautiful daughters helped release those emotions, and he was free to let them flow.

This was indeed the start of a new beginning; a new life, and a new responsibility.

* * *

 **A/N: so what do you guys think of the repost? I will also change up the other chapters as well, keep some things and add new, etc. I hope you guys like it! Be sure to read and review! Thanks~**


End file.
